Hole in the Wall
Hole in the Wall was a short-lived game show based on one of the many Japanese formats concerning a bizarre format, mostly Brain Wall/''Human Tetris''. Gameplay A person or group of people would stand along an area of a playing field. Behind them was a pool of water. After the count of three, moving styrofoam wall would appear with a hole of a various shape cut out of it. The players had to find a way on how to fit through that hole in the wall to earn points by using agility and dexterity. If the player(s) couldn't fit through the wall or did the wrong position, he/she/they would get pushed by the wall into the swimming pool. In the Cartoon Network version, making it through the wall without making the shape didn't count for points. Two teams of three competed in each episode. In the FOX version the team members shared an hobby or occupation or lived in the same location, and used it as a team name; in the Cartoon Network version and since it was geared towards younger audiences, the teams were all families. The contestants were dressed in the silver spandex zentai unitards and wear red or blue helmets, elbow pads, and knee pads depending on the team color. A replay is shown after each wall has passed whether cleared or not. One rule that is almost automatically assumed is that contestants had to jump through the hole without breaking it all off, or falling in the water. The rule that most players inadvertently broke was that at least one foot had to be in the play area. FOX Version During each replay in this version, if a wall was not cleared, a diagram was shown of the best method. Round 1: Solo Wall After each team was announced, the team captain was then instructed to enter the play area. After a three-second countdown, the wall was shown. If the captain failed to get through, or "clear" the wall, either by falling into the pool or damaging the wall as it passed, the team scored zero points; clearing the wall scored one point. The opposing team captain then attempted a different wall. Round 2: Double Wall The two non-captains on each team then attempted a Double Wall, scoring two points for their team if both players cleared; if either player failed to clear, they scored zero points. Round 3: Triple Wall All three players attempted to complete the Triple Wall, scoring three points if all three cleared the wall; as before, if any player failed to clear, they scored zero points. Round 4: Speed Wall Like Round 3, all three players attempted a wall; however, it moved twice as fast as before. Each player who cleared the wall scored two points for their team, for a maximum of six. In addition, if all three players could clear the wall, they won a $5,000 bonus, regardless of the outcome of the game. Both teams were allowed to play for the $5,000, even if the second team had been mathematically eliminated. The team with the highest score received a guaranteed $25,000 and the right to play the final "Blind Wall". If a tie game should occur, neither team won the $25,000 but both advanced to a sudden-death version of the Blind Wall. Final Round: Blind Wall One team member, blindfolded, was guided by Brooke to the center of the play area. The two remaining team members had to then direct the blindfolded member through a standard solo wall by giving verbal commands, while the audience was asked to remain quiet. If the contestant could clear the wall, the team won $100,000. If both teams advanced to the Blind Wall, the prize was split in half and each team would attempt a different blind wall for $50,000. During the show's run on FOX, there were only two teams that successfully completed the blind wall. Raphael Xavier from The Freedom Rappers Philly team went through the blind wall, winning $50,000 due to a tie with the other team. The second was a teammate from the Gyrating Gents and they took home the full $100,000. Cartoon Network Version The rules for the Double and Triple walls were the same, but points were now awarded based on how many players cleared each wall, meaning that it was no longer required for every member to clear a group wall. In the normal rounds, 10 points were usually given for each player who manage to clear the wall. In the speed round, however, the points were doubled. Round 1: Solo Wall One variation of this round used the same rules as the end game in the FOX version, but a black cloth covered hockey goaltender mask was used instead of blacked out goggles. In a second variation, one player would stand with his/her back to the wall, facing a teammate on the other side of the pool who would give instructions on how to fit through the hole. The third variation of this round was called "Black Out". In this wall, the player had to remember what the hole looked like, but with the stipulation being that the lights in the studio would constantly flicker. Success in this round scores 10 points. Round 2: Double Wall Two players on each team then competed on a Double Wall. Again, each player clearing the wall scored ten points, with a maximum total of 20 per round. Round 3: Triple Wall All three players attempted to clear the wall. The rules are the same as in the FOX version, with a total of 30 points at stake. Round 4: Speed Wall This was similar to the Double Wall and the Speed Wall in the FOX version, but with a few variations. In the first variation, two people on each team attempted to clear a Double wall, with a twist being that they were dizzy; before the wall was revealed, two members from the opposing team would spin those contestants, with the intent of making them dizzy. When the wall was revealed, the players were left by themselves to regain their balance and clear the wall. In a second variation, another Double wall was played, but the competitors had to clear it with a prop. In both variations, the wall moved twice as fast, and each player who cleared it scored 20 points. The team with the most points at the end of the game received the coveted Hole in the Wall trophy and the right to play the Imposso Wall. If both teams were tied, a tiebreaker wall was played. Tiebreaker Wall One player from each team was chosen to play. To start, each player had 10 plastic balls. When the wall started moving, the players had to grab as many balls as possible, throw the balls through their hole, and clear the wall. The player who managed to get the most balls through their hole won the competition for their team. Final Round: Imposso Wall All three players of the winning team attempted a final, more difficult wall, thus being named the Imposso Wall. In one variation, each player would hold a jigsaw puzzle and had to match the shape to both fit the puzzle and get themselves through. Another variation required two of the three members to get through the wall while holding slippery balloons. In another variation, one player was blindfolded, another player wore earmuffs, and a third player wore a mouth piece. No matter the variation, if the wall was completed, the winning team would earn a spot on the Wall of Fame. Four teams made it to the Wall of Fame in the show's run on Cartoon Network. Additional Notes The Cartoon Network website included unaired footage from the show, including a wall called "The Killer Question," based on the British version of the show. Two players competed, facing a wall that displayed a question and shapes that stood for two possible answers. If the players agreed on the correct answer and moved to that side, they could get through since that answer covered a hole; choosing the wrong answer lead them to hit a solid section and be swept into the pool. 20 points were scored for each player who cleared the wall. Catchphrases "It's time to face the hole!" - Mark Thompson "Show us… THE HOLE IN THE WALL!" - Teck Holmes International Versions Countries that have done their own versions of Hole In The Wall include: *Arab World *Argentina *Australia *Brazil *Belgium (Flemish language only) *Bulgaria *Cambodia *Canada (French language only) *Chile *China *Columbia *Croatia *Denmark *Estonia *Egypt *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *Hungary *India *Indonesia *Israel *Japan (country that originated the program) *Lithuania *Malaysia *Mexico *Netherlands *Norway *Paraguay *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *South Korea *Southeast Asia *Spain *Sweden *Taiwan *Thailand *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vietnam Merchandise A video game called Hole In The Wall: Deluxe Edition was made by Ludia and was released for the Xbox 360's Kinect in 2011. hole-in-the-wall-deluxe-edition-xbox360-boxart.jpg Inventor Based on a game segment "Brain Wall" (脳カベ / Nokabe) of a Japanese game/variety show entitled Tonneruzu no Minasan no Okage Deshita (とんねるずのみなさんのおかげでした). Rating FOX Network Cartoon Network Links [http://www.fox.com/fod/play.php?sh=holeinthewall Official Site (FOX) deadlink] Official Site (Cartoon Network) YouTube Links The first two episodes of FOX's Hole in the Wall Episode 1 Part 1 Part 2 Episode 2 Part 1 Part 2 Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Family Game Category:Childrens Category:Japanese Formats Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings Category:2010 premieres Category:2012 endings